Árdua Promessa
by Axly
Summary: Será que ele conseguirá manter sua promessa e apenas a sua promessa? As dúvidas, os medos e os desejos de um shinobi... CAP Final no ar! Sessão LEMON 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e seu universo não me pertencem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!**

**Árdua Promessa - Capítulo I**

Ele olhou para o céu cheio de grandes e fofas nuvens brancas, deu um suspiro e começou a caminhar. De modo displicente, com as mãos nos bolsos. Quem o olhasse de longe, imaginaria que estava calmo. Mas não era bem assim... 

Desde aquele dia, desde aquele maldito dia, ele não tinha paz em seu coração! Como algo tão estúpido e dolorido podia ter acontecido? Nem que passasse mil anos, esqueceria daquele dia, daquela dor, daquela ordem... E o sentimento que havia agora em seu peito. 

Ainda era jovem, muito jovem. Mas já carregava um peso tão grande. A promessa, uma promessa que duraria enquanto houvesse vida em seu corpo de shinobi. Que agora batia de frente com aquele sentimento... Que o atormentava ainda mais do que a obrigação do que prometera. 

Tomou o caminho já conhecido, seus pés iam trilhando de forma automática, como se aquele caminho já estivesse marcado a ferro e fogo em seu coração, deixando livres seus pensamentos para vagarem. 

Um pequeno garotinho passa por ele e o cumprimenta... 

"- Ohayo, Shikamaru-sensei!" 

Ele responde apenas com um aceno de cabeça, lembrando de como era bom quando tinha essa idade e ficava apenas deitado, olhando as nuvens durante a tarde toda, tendo apenas por companhia seus pensamentos preguiçosos. 

Afundou mais a mão no bolso e encontrou-o mais uma vez. O objeto que o fazia perder noites de sono, que causava amor e culpa, que o desconcentrava de tantas outras coisas. Logo ele, um ninja tão bom na arte da estratégia. Quantas vezes não ganhara de seu próprio sensei no shogi, quantas vezes não fora elogiado por sua maneira de pensar e repudiado por sua preguiça? 

Seu sensei... 

Ele tira o objeto brilhante do bolso, um isqueiro, já meio gasto e velho. Mas para ele, aquele objeto era muito valioso, pertencera a ele, Sarutobi Asuma, seu sensei, morto por aquele membro asqueroso da Akatsuki, Hidan. Mas ele não se importava mais, havia dado cabo desse desgraçado! O sangue e a alma de Asuma estavam vingados... Mas e o que ele sentia? Como poderia se sentir tranqüilo? 

Existia sua promessa, sua promessa eterna. Não que fosse um peso horrível ou algo impossível se ser cumprido, era apenas doloroso demais... Principalmente quando lembrava, do que sentia. 

Kurenai era uma bela e jovem kunoichi, vinda do clã Yuuhi, poderosos e habilidosos ninjas que utilizavam o genjutsu como arma principal. Sua pele branca, seus cabelos escuros e seus intrigantes olhos vermelhos haviam conquistado Asuma, sempre tão disposto e forte, chegava a ser fanfarrão, de tão animado que era. Não sabia ao certo como o romance dos dois havia começado, pois descrição era uma ótima qualidade para se ter e se utilizar em Konoha. 

Eram vistos algumas vezes juntos, pois eram jounnins importantes da Vila da Folha, tinham equipes com membros que se conheciam e tinham idades próximas. Mas ninguém imaginava o que realmente se passava entre os dois. 

Agora, não só Shikamaru sabia, como toda a vila também. Asuma partira, mas não antes de deixar sua semente no ventre de sua amada. O pequeno Hiruzen, nome dado em homenagem ao terceiro Hokage, seu avó, era um menino forte e bonito! Havia herdado os traços marcantes do pai, sua pele bronzeada, seus cabelos castanhos e arrepiados, mas tinha aqueles intrigantes olhos rubros da mãe. Sempre ativo e curioso, o pequeno tinha acabado de completar dois anos. 

E há dois anos, Shikamaru cuidava dele e de sua mãe, como foi pedido por seu sensei, no momento de sua morte. E há dois anos era dividido por suas obrigações e seus sentimentos. 

Acabou chegando à casa de Kurenai, que estava entretida, cuidando do seu canteiro de flores, sempre tão belo e bem cuidado.

"- Ohayo, Kurenai!"

Ela virou-se e olhou-o, respondendo o cumprimento.

"- Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun!"

Mais uma vez sentiu-se desconfortável com o modo dela chamá-lo, quando iria ver que já era um homem, o homem que fora designado para cuidar dela e de seu rebento? O homem que a amava!

Ele entrou pelo portão aberto e viu o pequeno Sarutobi correndo próximo da mãe. Era tão bonito aquele garoto, tão cheio de vida. Shikamaru sentiu uma pontada de orgulho!

"- Vamos Hiruzen, cumprimente Shikamaru!"

O pequeno voltou à cabeça para trás, olhou o recém chegado, franziu seus olhinhos demonstrando alegria e cumprimentou-o.

"- Ohayooooooooooooo, Shikamaru-sensei!!!"

Shikamaru ficou feliz, disfarçou um sorriso e pegou o pequeno no colo.

"- Como você está pesado hein?! O que anda comendo? Pedras?"

O menino riu com gosto, sempre gostara da companhia de Shikamaru, sentia-se feliz e disposto quando ele estava por perto.

Colocou-o no chão e aproximou-se da mãe dele, sentiu seu suave perfume de flores silvestres, sempre se inebriava com aquele cheiro, seus sonhos tinham esse cheiro. Sua pele era tão clara, tão perfeita, parecia cremosa, cintilante. E seus lábios, como ele viajava olhando aquela boca... Que só perdiam para o poder que seus olhos de cor tão diferente, tinham sobre ele. Simplesmente amava-os! Mas não, não podia, tinha um dever, uma promessa a cumprir! Sentimentos não cabiam nessa promessa.

Ela aproximou-se, vestindo um delicado vestido rosado, de saia rodada, limpando as mãos no avental que usava, encostou a palma morna em seu braço e lhe deu um beijo leve e delicado no rosto.

"– Como você está hoje?"

Ele, entre encantado e nervoso pela situação, apenas abriu um sorriso. Finalmente, como que acordando de um sonho, olhou firme e sério para ela e disse:

"– A Godaime quer falar com você"

Ela olhou-o um tanto nervosa, tinha medo que esse dia chegasse, sempre tivera...

"– Ela quer falar sobre... sobre... aquilo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, a guisa de resposta.

"– Ok, eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar." Disse isso, olhando com carinho e ternura pra seu pequeno e indefeso filho.

Shikamaru viu-a entrar em casa, carregando o filho nos braços, olhou para o chão, chutou uma pedra que estava ali, bufou e olhou para o céu novamente.

" – Isso não vai ser fácil... mas tinha que acontecer, uma hora ou outra."

Não muito tempo depois, vê mãe e filho saindo da casa novamente, ela já vestida de jounin, deixando de lado seu delicado vestido rosa e seu avental de jardinagem, com uma pequena bolsa com as coisas do filho e o pequeno vestido com um macacão azul.

" – Vamos logo, já que chegou a hora."

**É isso gente! Espero que vocês tenham curtido esse casal, até procurei por ai, não vi nada deles, pelo menos não em português...**

**Postei um capítulo curtinho, pra sentir como tá a praia.**

**Estou nervosa com minha estréia^^**

**Kisss pra todo mundo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto e seu universo não me pertecem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!**

**

* * *

**

**Árdua Promessa Capítulo 2  
**

Saíram pela vila, apressados, sentindo os olhares de todos. Afinal, há mais de dois anos ninguém via a bela kunoichi vestida assim, pronta para uma missão. Shikamaru seguia a seu lado, sentindo um misto de nervosismo, preocupação e felicidade. Por mais difícil que esse dia fosse, um dia ele chegaria e ele assim o queria, há muito.

Chegaram à sala da Hokage e foram anunciados por sua assistente, Shizune.

"– Ohayo, Tsunade-sama!"

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

A Hokage olhou-os, um olhar gentil, mas firme.

"– Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho com seu filho, Kurenai-chan, é um menino lindo e forte. Asuma teria orgulho dele!"

A mãe olha seu filho, enternecida.

A Hokage continua:

"– Não se preocupe, ele será muito bem cuidado e supervisionado por mim, pessoalmente! Afinal, ele descende da linha dos Hokages dessa importante vila, assim como eu mesma. Cuidar dele, será como cuidar de um sangue do meu sangue. Dito isso, a Godaime manda Shizune pegar o pequeno nos braços, que feliz e sapeca como só ele, vai fazendo festa. A mãe olha-o, já sentindo o peso da saudade que enfrentará, mas sabendo ser o melhor pra ambos, esse pequeno não poderia ser mais bem cuidado, estando nas mãos de Tsunade. Shikamaru também observa com um aperto no peito, o amor que tem pelo pequeno Sarutobi é imenso.

A Godaime então dá um pequeno pigarro e começa a falar com ambos.

"– Como você já sabe Kurenai, faz dois anos que teu filho nasceu, contando o tempo que estava grávida, vai-se muito tempo. Tempo demais pra que uma importante e poderosa ninja como você fique parada, mesmo tendo acontecido tudo o que aconteceu. Konoha precisa de todos os seus, todos mesmo, pois enfrentamos tempos difíceis. Essa missão só podia ser cabida a você, uma mestra na arte do genjutsu. Juntamente com Shikamaru, que é agora seu parceiro e não apenas protetor, vocês precisam trazer o pergaminho da flor perdida. Com esse pergaminho poderemos desenvolver um novo e mais forte escudo protetor, que ajudará o atual a proteger ainda mais a vida. Serão alguns dias de viagem através do pais do Trovão, ao norte da Vila da Nuvem. Fomos inimigos no passado, mas agora nós os temos como aliados. O problema é que, esse pergaminho está selado numa caverna muito profunda e escondida. Apenas um usuário avançado de genjutsu poderia adentrá-la, pois existem muitas armadilhas lá. Como Shikamaru é um habilidoso usuário das sombras, poderá ajudar e conter algum inimigo que possa cruzar o caminho de vocês. Somos aliados do Trovão, mas atravessamos tempos difíceis. Vão, espero vocês em 5 dias, será uma missão rápida, mas com um perigo bem grande. Cuidaremos de seu filho, não fique preocupada. Partam agora!"

Os dois jounins fazem sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, a ninja aproxima-se de Shizune, abraça e beija seu pequeno, e finalmente deixam o gabinete da Hokage usando tele transporte. Assim que os dois saem da sala, Tsunade levanta-se e aproxima-se de Shizune, acaricia os cabelos revoltos do menino e diz:

"– Esses dois terão alguns dias interessantes pela frente", sorri e volta à sua mesa.

_______________________________X_______________________________

Os dois ninjas, agora cientes de sua missão, tomam o portão nordeste da Vila Oculta da Folha, a fim de começarem sua viagem. Saltam acima dos galhos das árvores da floresta que cerca Konoha, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Mas Shikamaru não tira os olhos de sua companheira de missão. Seu corpo é esguio, perfeito. Nem mesmo a gravidez tirou suas formas femininas e delicadas. Por um segundo pensa em seu corpo macio por baixo do traje, o perfume de flores silvestres, a calidez da pela, a firmeza e a delicadeza de seus músculos. Sente uma leve pontada em seu baixo ventre, que o desconcerta, pois mais uma vez essa sensação toma conta dele.

"– Não é mesmo, Shikamaru?!"

Ele assusta-se e perde o equilíbrio por um segundo, se não fosse o ninja bem treinado e rápido que era, ia se esborrachar no chão!

"– Ahn? Que? Quem?"

Ela olha-o, com cara de quem não entende nada pergunta:

"- Em que mundo você está???"

"– Nesse aqui, oras! O que houve?"

"– Nada, eu apenas estava perguntando se não era mais prático pegarmos o caminho que passa naquela ponte, ao norte daqui"

"– Ah sim, sim, claro!"

Shikamaru responde, amuado, afinal ela quebrou seu devaneio, o delírio em que estava mergulhado, pensando em seu corpo e nos favores que ela poderia lhe ceder com ele. Ele sente seu corpo pulsar, não só pelo exercício pesado que está fazendo, mas também e principalmente, pela visão e os pensamentos que tinha agora mesmo. Como era difícil amar uma mulher tão próxima e tão distante de si. "Esqueça isso, seu baka! Vocês têm uma importante missão a realizar, não é hora de pensar nisso!". Pensando assim, ele empreendeu mais velocidade em seus saltos e tomou à dianteira na viagem, afinal, olhar Kurenai se mover com tanta graça e sensualidade, não ia lhe fazer muito bem.

* * *

**Tá ai o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem. Sei que tá curto, mas logo postarei mais!**

**Quero agradecer muiiiito as reviews, estimulam muito.**

***abacaxi* - agora você mata tua curiosidade! heheheheh, valeu pela review, espero conseguir trabalhar bem esse casal, também acho que tem futuro^^ Kisss!**

***Pride* - valeu pela review super embasada! Entendo teu ponto de vista, espero superar tuas expectativas. Logo teremos momentos mais quentes, relaxa.... kisss^^**

**É isso gente! Até a próxima atualização, que eu acho que não demora...**

**Kisss pra todos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto e seu universo não me pertecem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!**

**Árdua Promessa - Capítulo III**

"-Sim meu querido, venha, há muito espero por você! Meu corpo deseja o seu. Venha me satisfazer!"

Kurenai o chamava, vestindo apenas uma linda calcinha de renda azulada, seus lindos e fartos seios, sua pele quente e macia, suas mãos acariciando o peito nu de Shikamaru, que arfava e gemia diante de tamanha demonstração de desejo. Ambos iluminados pela pouca luz que o luar lançava através das folhas das árvores que cobriam o local onde eles haviam montado acampamento, na missão em busca do pergaminho da flor perdida.

Estreito-a nos braços, olhou bem fundo em seus olhos rubros, aproximou seus lábios dos dela e... Acordou num pulo, sua boca seca, sua respiração acelerada, seu corpo pulsando, outras parte de seu corpo pulsando.

"- Saco, de novo esse sonho?"

Levantou-se saindo de sua cama, emburrado. Atravessou o corredor, no máximo de silêncio que podia e chegou à cozinha. Tomou um copo, enche-o de água, foi até a janela e fitando o céu, tomou alguns goles. Tentando acalmar seu coração.

"- Não que seja ruim, mas saco! Ficar só no sonho, enche também!"

Baixou a mão e massageou sua ereção, que estava dolorida e incomoda. Fazia uma semana que tinha o mesmo sonho, desde o dia em que voltara de sua missão ao País do Trovão. Desde que ficara tão perto dela, dela... Ela, sempre ela!

Antes, ele tinha sonhos com Kurenai, mas não assim, não tão realistas e torturantes, não com tantas cores, cheiros e desejos. Aquela missão foi bem sucedida, pois eles puderam encontrar o que procurava, a Godaime ficara muito feliz quando eles entregaram o pergaminho a ela. Mas, tanta proximidade, só fez aumentar o que sentia pela kunoichi de cabelos escuros e mais, acrescentar o fator do desejo. Nunca havia querido tanto aquela mulher, nunca desejara tanto seu corpo, seu toque, seus carinhos, a satisfação de possuir o corpo da amada, seus beijos... Nem em seus sonhos conseguia concretizá-los! Sempre acordava antes.

Conseguindo acalmar um pouco seu corpo, resolveu voltar à cama e tentar pegar no sono, afinal, precisava acordar logo. Tinha seus deveres como jounin e também havia prometido dar uma mão pra Hinata, apesar de nem imaginar o que ela quisesse.

"- Saco, porque esse povo não me deixa em paz?"

Quando o sol raiou, ele já estava pronto para sair. Iria encontrar-se com Hinata, no centro de Konoha. Como lhe era peculiar, caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, sem pressa. Mas a cabeça trabalhava a mil. O que iria fazer com aqueles sonhos? Desde que voltara da missão, tinha visto Kurenai apenas um dia, durante uma ida ao gabinete da Hokage, onde deveriam apresentar o relatório sobre a viagem. Evitara, ostensivamente, encontrar com a kunoichi, nem a falta que sentia do pequeno Hiruzen o tinha convencido a visitá-los. Aqueles dias, durante a missão, foram de grande proximidade e isso tinha mexido com ele mais do que poderia imaginar. Como, ele, que tinha sido pessoalmente incumbido por seu querido sensei a cuidar de sua família, podia agora amar e desejar tão ardentemente Kurenai. Era traição! Com certeza era... Não podia permitir sentir-se assim. Era um ninja! Um treinado shinobi de Konoha, tinha que saber se controlar e não sentir esse tipo de coisa. Já sabia o que fazer, iria controlar-se ao máximo, evitar pensar nela, iria se aproximar apenas o necessário, porque tinha que cumprir sua promessa e também se sentia responsável pelo bem estar dos dois, isso acima de qualquer sentimento. O único problema seriam os sonhos... Mas acreditava que com o tempo, isso iria melhorar também. Afinal, tivera overdose de Kurenai, era natural acontecer o que estava acontecendo.

De longe avistou a Hyuuga, estava animada, conversando com Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shino e Chouji. Todos riam e gesticulavam muito. "Como esse povo pode estar tão animado uma hora dessas?", pensou com certo azedume.

"-Ohayo!", cumprimentou todos de uma vez, sem muito entusiasmo.

"-Ohayo, Shikamaru-kun!", responderam os outros, meio em uníssono.

"- E ai, meu velho, como foi à missão com a Kurenai-sensei?" Quis saber Kiba, acariciando o focinho de Akamaru.

Shikamaru rolou os olhos e pensou "Assim fica difícil não pensar nela!" Respondeu meio seco.

"- Foi bem, fomos bem sucedidos!"

"- É, a Kurenai-sensei é fodona mesmo!"

"- Mas então, pra que tanta alegria tão cedo?" Shikamaru disse logo, pra tentar cortar o assunto.

Hinata olhou para ele, toda sem jeito, os olhos baixos, as maçãs do rosto coradas, como se estivesse morta de vergonha e disse:

"- No.. no sábado, é ani... aniversário do Naruto-kun... e... e... e eu pensei em fazermos uma... uma... festinha pra ele!"

Nisso, Ino interrompe a kunoichi envergonhada:

"- É, a Hinata-chan fica enrolado, mas é isso mesmo! Vamos fazer essa festa, pra ver se aquele baka do Naruto se toca o quanto ela gosta dele e pra ver se esses dois desencalham de uma vez!"

Dito isso, a loira olhou para o lado e viu a amiga parecendo uma pimenta de tão vermelha, suando aos borbotões, mais um pouco e a pobre iria ter um enfarte.

"- Ah tá. Entendi. Mas... onde entro nessa?" Disse Shikamaru, meio desinteressado.

"- Como assim, seu bobão! Você além de ser convidado da festa, ainda vai nos ajudar a prepará-la. Precisamos ainda avisar algumas pessoas. A Sakura-testuda vai ajudar também, mas é que ela tá numa missão pra Hokage. Precisamos chamar os nossos senseis. Ah sim, como você tá mais próximo a Kurenai-sensei, pode chamá-la também?"

Ele congelou, sabia que iria ter problemas com sua nova resolução. Tinha que sobrar pra ele! Mas também, só podia ser afinal todo mundo sabia da proximidade dele com a ninja, ele era seu guardião. E ninguém podia ao menos sonhar com os sentimentos que ele tinha em relação a ela... Entre frustrado e conformado, aceitou a "missão", apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

"- Que dia será a festa?" Perguntou Chouji.

"- No próximo sábado. O que nos deixa com apenas quatro dias para preparar tudo e convidar a todos" Respondeu Ino, de uma forma animada.

"- Sim... sim... temos que... que correr. E principalmente... fazer tu... tudo sem que o... o... Naruto-kun desconfie." Hinata completou.

"- Hahahahahaha... mas isso é fácil! Ele não perceberia nem se a festa fosse na casa dele!" Kiba comentou.

"- Por falar nisso, onde será a festa Hinata-chan?" Quis saber Shino, que como era de se esperar, observava quieto os colegas conversando animadamente.

"- Em... em... minha casa, Shino-kun." Hinata esclareceu.

Shikamaru, que já estava de saco cheio, resolveu encerrar a conversa.

"- Ok, então a gente se encontra depois pra arrumar as coisas, preciso ir, tenho algumas tarefas a cumprir. Ja ne, pessoal!"

Dito isso, foi saindo, com seu modo displicente. Até que Ino o chamou e o lembrou, de não se esquecer de convidar Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah é, mais essa agora! Quem disse que estou a fim de vê-la? Mas já que precisa, vamos lá... vou acabar com isso agora." Sacudiu a mão a fim de se despedir do pessoal e saiu andando, com seu caminhar preguiçoso e arrastado.

"Saco, tinha que ser eu mesmo! Tanta gente, mas tinha que sobrar pra mim!" Shikamaru seguia pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando na sua nova "missão". Como sempre, seus pés, de modo automático seguiam o caminho pra casa da morena de olhos vermelhos. De longe a viu, feliz da vida com o pequeno Sarutobi no colo, enquanto os dois olhavam os pássaros voando em torno da grande árvore que ficava na frente da casa. Como eram lindos e felizes aqueles dois. E como Shikamaru amava-os. Seu peito chegava a doer com a intensidade do que sentia. E nem pensava em desejo naquele momento, era carinho mesmo. De repente o vento sopra mais forte e levanta um pouco a barra da saia que Kurenai usa, deixando a vista, por uma fração de segundos, uma boa parte das coxas roliças e sensuais dela. Pronto, bastou isso pra que toda a sua resolução fosse pelo ralo! Com a mesma velocidade do vento, sentiu seu corpo se acender, sua respiração e pulsação acelerarem, uma pontada em seu pênis. "Muito bem Shikamaru, você tem grande força de vontade né? Na primeira vez que a vê, já fica assim. Tá difícil hein!". Nesse momento, ela volta-se pra Shikamaru e com um sorriso radiante, o cumprimenta. Ele quase teve um troço, pensando como ela podia ficar ainda mais bonita.

"- Como vai, Shikamaru-kun? Você anda bem sumido né? Já tava pensando em ir a tua casa."

"- Não to sumido, apenas estive meio... meio... meio ocupado"

"- Hum, tá... sei. Vamos entrar?"

Ele aceita com um aceno de cabeça, mas pra disfarçar o desconforto, pega Hiruzen no colo e começa a fazer festinha no cabelo do menino.

"- Ei garotão, tava com saudades suas!"

"- Ele também, perguntou muito por você, seu sumido. Sentiu tua falta..."

Shikamaru fica intrigado, será que ela, além do filho, também sentira tanto assim sua falta? Bem, essa era uma dúvida que ele ia carregar pra sempre, não teria coragem pra interpelá-la.

"-... assim como eu!"

Ele para, olha desconfiado pra ela, sem entender muito bem. "Será que ela sentiu mesmo minha falta, ou tá falando por falar?" Kurenai entra pela porta, mas não sem antes Shikamaru ver de relance certo brilho nos olhos dela e um leve rubor na face. "Será? Ah não, não vou ficar viajando nisso! Já tomei minha decisão, não quero mais pensar nela assim... mas... será?"

* * *

**YO!**

**Achei que ia postar esse capítulo antes, mas acabou não rolando =/**

**Mas vou tentar acelerar o processo e parar de enrrolar...**

**Momento "Agradecendo as reviews":**

***Savior Fox*: *.* obrigada meu amor! Você não faz idéia do quanto me ajuda e me alegra, kisss^^**

***Pride*: Hahahahahah, só você mesmo! Calma que o que você espera, está a caminho, brigadão, kisss^^**

**É isso gente, até a próxima!**

**Kisss^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto e seu universo não me pertencem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

**Árdua Promessa - Capítulo IV  
**

"- Você quer um chá?"

"- Hum, sim... pode ser"

Ela afasta-se, indo em direção ao fogão, para preparar a bebida. Shikamaru observa cada passo da kunoichi. Toda sua graça e leveza, toda sua beleza e sensualidade. Pensa "Como alguém pode ficar tão sensual apenas fazendo a porcaria de um chá?". Ele se sente irritado, pois não consegue dominar o que sente. Pra um ninja isso é vergonhoso! O pequeno resmunga em seu colo, querendo atenção.

"- Calma rapaz, porque está bravo? Mamãe tá ali ó!"

Diz, apontando para Kurenai, que olha para o filho com um sorriso imenso.

"- Então, o pessoal tá organizando uma festinha pro Naruto, será no sábado, na casa da Hinata, pediram pra te convidar, você e esse garotão aqui, claro."

"- Nossa, que legal. Tinha mesmo lembrando-me do aniversário dele. Diga a Hinata que nós iremos sim, com todo o prazer!"

Shikamaru achou estranha a animação da kunoichi, há muito tempo ele insistia para que ela fosse a festas, festivais e outros eventos em Konoha, mas ela sempre negava, sempre preferia ficar só em casa, tendo apenas o pequeno Sarutobi como companhia.

"- Hum... achei que você nem quisesse ir. Afinal, essas festas são sempre tão problemáticas."

"- Sim, normalmente eu não iria mesmo. Mas, pensei melhor e resolvi. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu e de tudo que sentia e ainda sinto, eu estou viva! Tenho meu filho pra criar, educar e ver crescer. Asuma levou uma parte imensa de mim quando se foi, mas me deixou uma parte dele, que é minha razão de viver. Penso que ele não gostaria de me ver assim, triste, isolada. Afinal, ele adorava uma festa!"

Disse isso com um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas um toque de dor e saudade nos olhos. Ele conhecia as reações dela, se não nunca teria notado a discrepância entre o que sentia e o que dizia. Mas entendia-a e era bom que pensasse assim, apenas os mortos devem ser enterrados. Já pensara assim muitas vezes, dera esse conselho a si próprio, pois perder seu querido sensei como perdeu, ainda doía muito.

"- Puxa, agora você me surpreendeu! Não imaginei que você fosse aceitar o convite pra ir numa festa adolescente e barulhenta. Mas fico feliz, entendo o que você quer dizer. Além do que, Asuma não perderia nunca uma farra dessas! E também, precisamos mostrar a esse pequeno, algumas coisas boas dessa vida!"

Ela serviu o chá, que bebericaram em silêncio, que era cortado pelas brincadeiras que ambos faziam com Hiruzen. Shikamaru por vezes observava a kunoichi de orbes rubras e via a alegria de viver finalmente voltando. Isso o deixou feliz! Até ao ponto de enfrentar aquela festa, que pra ele, definitivamente, seria um saco!

O dia amanhecera fresco, mas ensolarado. Shikamaru seguia para a casa dos Hyuuga, a fim de ajudar, mesmo que sem vontade, na festa que estava sendo preparada para Naruto. Na verdade, se dependesse de sua vontade, ele não ajudaria e nem iria à festa também. Preferia ficar em seu quarto, pensando na vida, como quase sempre fazia. Porém, resolvera ir, por dois motivos. Primeiro, pra não ficar mais uma noite insistentemente pensando nela... Aquilo já estava fora de controle! Desde a missão que receberam da Hokage, ele só pensava e só sonhava com Kurenai, muito mais do que antes. E segundo, porque ela própria havia resolvido ir aquela festa. Desde que Asuma tinha partido ela não se interessava em nada que não fosse o filho dos dois. Mas depois da missão, ela havia se modificado um pouco, ele percebera nela a vontade de viver, de trabalhar, de cuidar mais do filho, aquela missão havia despertado a vida dentro dela. Sendo assim, como seu protetor, era até obrigação, que ele também comparecesse nessa festa.

Chegou à frente da propriedade dos portadores do Byakugan e já pode perceber o burburinho. "Como esse povo é barulhento! Imagina como não será a festa, propriamente dita!". Rolando os olhos, entrou, procurando de onde vinha tanta algazarra.

"- Yooooooooooooooooo, Shikamaru!"

Era Ino, a loira estava toda enrolada com uma faixa, via-se nitidamente que precisava de ajuda. Shikamaru aproximou-se e livrou a amiga do incomodo.

"- E ai, como tão as coisas por aqui?"

"- Estamos indo bem, mas ainda falta muita coisa, a Hinata que tá ficando doida, parece que é o dia do casamento dela!"

Shikamaru olhou em torno do salão, viu a garota de olhos lilases indo de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse desesperada. Não via motivos, o local estava bastante agradável, ele achava inclusive que estava pronto. Foi andando, observando, cumprimentando os outros amigos que estavam por ali... Até que a viu! "Caramba! Como ela está linda!"

Viu Kurenai, perto de uma mesa, ajudando Kiba e Shino a arrumarem um vaso de flores. A sensei usava uma calça preta, bem colada ao corpo e uma delicada blusa azul, que deixava seus cabelos ainda mais escuros e seus olhos ainda mais rubros. Quase teve um ataque ao vê-la ali, tão alegre, tão sensual, tão bela! Seu corpo, como sempre, reagiu à imagem dela, ele não tinha mais domínio, se é que algum dia tivera! Sentiu um arrepio ao longo da espinha, seu sangue começou a correr rápido nas veias. De repente, levou um encontrão, quase caindo no chão. Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura, que carregava tantas coisas nos braços, que sua visão estava obstruída.

"- Baka Shikamaru! Sai da frente, não vê que estou passando?"

Sakura, com sua usual "delicadeza" nem o cumprimenta, apenas saiu, carregando os objetos, que ele nem pode distinguir o que era e praguejando contra ele.

"- Ela está muito bonita hoje, hein?"

Novamente, Shikamaru sobressalta-se. "Mas que raios! Daqui a pouco eu morro do coração!". Ao virar-se, vê seu amigo e antigo companheiro do time 10, Chouji, com um sorriso bem malicioso.

"- Ahn? Do que você tá falando? A Sakura quase me mata e eu ainda vou achá-la bonita? Que saco."

O Akichimi da uma gargalhada estrondosa.

"- Até parece que eu to falando dessa ogra da Sakura, não que ela não seja bonita, mas essa braveza toda dela dá medo! To falando da Kurenai-sensei e você sabe..."

Shikamaru ficou tão sem jeito, que suas orelhas ficaram quentes. Será que o amigo havia notado algo?

"- Não sei Chouji, nem tinha reparado."

O amigo riu com mais gosto ainda.

"- Aham, tá, tá bom. Faz de conta que eu acredito! Você quase morreu quando a viu, eu tava de longe e observei. Alias tem algum tempo que você baba pela Kurenai-sensei."

"- Ah que saco! Não viaja Chouji! Até parece! Eu só cuido dela porque o Asuma pediu."

"- Tá bom, se você quer se enganar, que seja, porque a mim você não engana. Há quanto tempo somos amigos, Shikamaru? Um amigo aprende a reconhecer as reações do outro. Você tá caidinho por ela! Depois da missão que Tsunade-sama enviou vocês, as coisas parecem ter se intensificado. Você sumiu, não vai mais visitá-la com tanta freqüência, nem em minha casa você tem ido mais!"

Shikamaru olhou-a novamente, enfiou a mão nos bolsos, bufou e disse:

"- Tá, que seja então! Acho mesmo uma sacanagem um amigo esconder coisas do outro, ainda mais uma coisa desse tipo. Já há algum tempo passei a sentir coisas diferentes por ela, mas nunca levei mesmo a sério. Achei que era só carência, desejo, excitação passageira, coisas assim. Mas com o tempo, vi que não. E essa missão só fez as coisas piorarem. Toda noite sonho com ela! Com seu perfume, seu corpo, seu toque, seus beijos. E acordo louco, louco de desejo, querendo tê-la em meus braços... Ai eu evito vê-la, mas quando a encontro, fico perdido de novo! Já to de saco cheio disso!"

"- Hum... porque você não fala com ela?"

"- Affff... você tá louco? Nunca iria ter coragem de falar uma coisa dessas pra ela, eu sou o protetor dela, aquele que foi designado pelo próprio Asuma para cuidar dela e do filho, não posso falar uma coisa dessas! Tenho sim é que aprender a me controlar e me livrar disso!"

"- Bem, se é assim que você pensa... que seja. Mas duvido que você se livre desse sentimento assim tão facilmente. Hahahahahahah, não pelo menos com a cara de bobo que você fez quando a viu agora a pouco!"

"- Você ajuda muito falando assim!"

O moreno disse, com uma cara azeda.

"- Mas eu to ajudando, ajudando a você seguir o que o teu coração manda."

"- Até parece, Chouji! Onde já se viu? Ela ama o Asuma e sempre vai amar! Eu sou pra ela um moleque, um garoto que ajuda quando precisa e que trata bem o filho dela, mais nada. Ela nunca me verá como um homem que a ama, a deseja e pode cuidar dela e do pequeno. Vou é ficar na minha, isso uma hora passa!"

"- Tá bom então. Se você pensa assim..."

Nesse momento, Kurenai levanta a cabeça e olha pro outro lado do salão, vê Shikamaru e sorri acenando pra ele e sai em sua direção.

"- Ohayo Chouji e Shikamaru-kun! Vocês como sempre, de conversa fiada sem ajudar né!"

Dizendo isso, ela aproximasse do moreno do clã Nara e lhe da um beijo no rosto. O perfume dela, a maciez dos lábios, o calor do toque é quase insuportável para o shinobi, ele tem vontade de agarrar seu corpo e beijá-la até não sentir mais esse desespero. Quando ela se afasta, Shikamaru fica corado. Chouji, que tudo assiste, dá outra de suas gargalhadas formidáveis! Cumprimenta Kurenai e vai em direção oposta aos dois.

"- E então, você vai ficar ai o dia todo com essa preguiça? Temos muito que fazer ainda!"

"- Tá, que seja!"

E deixa a morena levá-lo pelo braço até o local onde estava antes, trabalhando no vaso, com a ajuda de Kiba e Shino. "To ferrado! E se mais alguém além do Chouji notou isso? Tenho que parar de me sentir assim perto dela, tenho!". Pensando assim, começou a ajudar os outros, apesar de não parecer, ainda tinha muita coisa a ser feita antes da festa.

Assim como a manhã, a noite chegara fresca. Shikamaru estava em seu quarto, preparando-se para a festa. Vestia um jeans escuro e uma camiseta preta. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto, como sempre usava. Não tava afim de grandes produções mesmo. Despediu-se dos seus e saiu, sentindo o ar puro da noite. "Vamos lá, ver no que dá essa bendita festa!"

"- Konbanwa, Shikamaru, já está indo pra festa?"

Ele procurou pela voz que o cumprimentara e viu seu amigo Chouji.

"- Konbanwa Chouji... É estou indo né, fazer o que?"

"- Até parece que vai pra forca! Deixe de ser exagerado..."

"- A forca não vai ser, mas vai ser foda ficar vendo-a a noite toda e não fazer nada. Ando de saco cheio disso."

"- Pode ser, mas você não faz nada porque não quer e sabe disso!"

"- Ah cara, sei disso, mas já disse. Como vou falar algo assim pra ela?"

"- Relaxa, você tá muito tenso! Deixa as coisas acontecerem, deixa a noite rolar, deixa a festa te ajudar"

"- Hum... até que você tem razão! Vou parar de pirar com isso, o que tiver que acontecer, acontecerá. Vamos ver o que vai virar!"

Dizendo isso, com o espírito muito mais festivo e mais apropriado a celebração da noite, abraçou o amigo pelos ombros e tomaram o rumo da festa. "Essa noite pode ser bem boa..."

A festa estava bonita, o salão bem decorado, a música animada e o pessoal mais ainda. Engraçado o poder de uma festa sobre as pessoas. Música, comida, bebida, todo mundo já fica mais solto e amigável. Tão solto e tão amigável que Shikamaru assustou-se ante a visão do sempre sério e taciturno Shino dançando na pista, que fora montada no meio do salão. Junto dele estavam Ino, Sakura, Kiba e Sai, muito desajeitado, mas cheio de boa vontade.

Olhou para outro canto e viu Kakashi e Yamato conversando, bebericando e Shizune, que estava mais preocupada em cuidar de Tsunade, que pelo visto já estava na companhia de uma bela garrafa de sake há algum tempo. Estava corada e com movimentos lentos. Shikamaru achou graça, as pessoas realmente se soltavam em uma festa!

"- Você está muito bonito hoje, Shikamaru-kun!"

Então ele sentiu o delicioso e conhecido perfume, sentiu o toque de seus dedos macios e leves em seu ombro. Abrindo um sorriso, virou-se, olho-a de cima a baixo. Estava estonteante! Usava um vestido branco de um tecido pesado, mas que se moldava ao seu corpo de forma muito sensual, deixando seus joelhos e uma pequena parte das coxas de fora. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo meio frouxo, deixando alguns fios caídos na lateral do rosto, usava uma echarpe de um vermelho que imitava perfeitamente a cor de seus olhos, enrolada de forma muito charmosa no pescoço. Sapatos fechados de salto altos e de cor clara, completavam a belíssima e deliciosa figura da kunoichi naquela noite.

"- Você está linda, Kurenai!"

"- Arigatou Shikamaru-kun, que bom que gostou. Fiquei meio na dúvida de como me vestir, afinal, tem tanto tempo que não vou a uma festa"

"- Ficou muito bom mesmo! Quer beber algo?"

"- Ah sim, estão servindo um ponche delicioso, gostaria de tomar um pouco mais!"

Ele saiu em direção à mesa, lá pode cumprimentar outras pessoas e viu Hinata, afobada como mais cedo.

"_ Yoo Shikamaru-kun! Que bom que já chegou, logo iremos buscar Naru-Naruto-kun..."

Ela terminou a frase vermelha como um tomate.

"- Ah, legal! Quero ver a cara dele quando chegar, vai tomar um susto!"

A Hyuuga deu um sorriso grande de satisfação e afastou-se, a fim de preparar a chegada do convidado principal.

Shikamaru voltou para perto de Kurenai, levando as bebidas.

"- Onde está o pequeno?"

"- Deixe-o no solar dos Sarutobi, está bem cuidado. Mas já estou morrendo de saudades dele!"

"- Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem!"

E num gesto rápido, Shikamaru pega a mão dela e dá um beijo na palma. Ele percebe que ela fica entre surpresa e contente. Percebe os pelos finos de seu braço ficando eriçados. Aquela reação o pegou de surpresa e fez aumentar ainda mais sua excitação, que foi desencadeada no momento em que sentiu o delicado perfume de flores silvestres. "Quer saber, o Chouji tem razão, essa festa pode me ajudar um pouco!"

Pensando assim, saiu puxando a ninja pelo salão, chegando à pista de dança, onde ainda encontravam-se animados os seus colegas. Começaram meio sem jeito, mas logo entraram no ritmo, a música animada ajudava bastante. Shikamaru só tinha olhos pra ela, via seu corpo se movendo rapidamente com a música, via os fios de cabelo espalhados pelo seu rosto, via sua boca entreaberta, via suas maçãs coradas. Como era linda aquela mulher! Sempre que podia esbarrava nela, tocava sua cintura, aproximava-se e falava algo ao pé do ouvido, mesmo que não fosse nada especial, apenas pra ficar próximo a ela. Estava nas nuvens, sentia-se um homem poderoso e viril, pronto para realizar todos os desejos daquela mulher. Sentia-se muito excitado, seu sangue corria rápido, aquela conhecida sensação no baixo ventre estava ainda mais potente, mas dessa vez ele não estava preocupado e nem a fim de esconder o que sentia.

Foi aos poucos se afastando do grupo no meio da pista, levando consigo Kurenai sentindo que aquele era o momento, só tinha essa chance, era agora ou nunca! Ofereceu a ela outra bebida e saíram em direção à grande mesa. Nesse momento, houve um burburinho na entrada do salão, a música diminuiu e alguém gritava como se estivesse com o demônio no corpo. Eles ficaram atentos, o instinto de ninja já aguçado. Mas logo perceberam que era apenas Naruto que entrava no salão, haviam dito a ele que Hinata precisava de ajuda e ele saiu como louco, se não fosse por Yamato e Kakashi, ele soltaria um Rasengan no meio do salão. Típico do loiro afobado!

Todo esse rebuliço ajudou Shikamaru, que levando Kurenai pela mão, saiu na lateral do salão, que dava para um pequeno bosque, com árvores frondosas, onde suas copas criavam um local bem discreto.

Encostou-se em uma árvore e olhou pra ela, sua respiração estava acelerada, aquilo o deixava maluco! Quando ela se aproximou o suficiente de suas mãos, ele a tomou pela cintura. Kurenai olhou fundo em seus olhos, podia ver um misto de dúvida e desejo.

"- Kurenai quero conversar com você!"

Dizia isso enquanto a segurava firme pela cintura, seus polegares desenhando círculos em sua pele, ainda por cima do tecido do vestido. Ela aproximou um pouco mais o corpo do dele, colando de forma muito sensual. Sentiu os seios macios e cheios da kunoichi colados em seu peito. Shikamaru pensou que fosse enlouquecer, sua ereção era tão forte e dolorida, que parecia que ele iria morrer naquele momento!

"- Diga Shikamaru."

"- Sei que não deveria me sentir assim. Por mais que tenha lutado contra, não fui forte o suficiente, não pude evitar. Minha promessa era a de cuidar de você e de Hiruzen, mas... mas acabei me apaixonando por você. Já nem sei quando foi! Essa paixão não me deixa em paz. Sonho com você, penso em você o tempo todo, to ficando doido já! Mesmo que você me expulse de sua vida, eu precisava falar! Sei que estou traindo a memória de Asuma. Mas é mais forte que eu. Aquela missão, que nos deixou tão próximos por tanto tempo, só fez as coisas piorarem!"

Ela olhou-o mais ternamente, ficou muito séria, afastou-se um pouco seu corpo do dele.

"- Eu sei Shikamaru, sempre soube!"

Ele ficou atônito, por alguns segundos meio perdido.

"- Como assim, você sempre soube?"

"- Claro você acha que eu não perceberia? Você lançou-me todos os sinais. Já não sou uma garotinha, sei como as coisas são."

Ele ficou tão sem jeito, que seu rosto antes vermelho pela excitação do momento, ficou corado por estar envergonhado. E ele achando que seus sentimentos eram os mais secretos do mundo. "Que problemático isso."

"- Nem sei o que dizer..."

"- Não diga nada, apenas sinta. Eu estava pronta pra ficar só a vida toda. Afinal, Asuma sempre estará em meu coração, o amava muito e o amo ainda. Mas, hoje percebo que é um amor diferente, um amor que ficará pra sempre em meu coração. Tudo mudou depois da nossa missão. O sabor de sentir meu sangue correr com força nas veias me fez entender que ainda estou viva. Tenho meu filho pra criar e ainda posso ser feliz. Se Asuma te coube a tarefa de cuidar de nós, ele também calculou que algo assim poderia acontecer. Não acredito que ele fosse se opor, pois conhece você melhor do que ninguém e sabe que você é uma boa pessoa."

As palavras da kunoichi o deixaram num misto de alegria e medo. Alegria por saber que o que sentia poderia ser livremente aproveitado e podia tirar aquele fardo de traidor das costas. Ela sempre soubera! E medo por não saber como lidar com essa situação nova. Imaginara tudo, menos essa aceitação por parte dela. De repente se viu mais perdido que antes.

Sem qualquer sinal de aviso, ela colou seu corpo ai dele novamente. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça um pouco pra trás, sua respiração acelerada, sua boca entreaberta, suas mãos tomaram a cintura esguia da kunoichi novamente. Ficou um segundo desse modo, baixou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e sentiu, sentiu toda a maciez da boca dela de encontro a sua. A textura e o calor dos lábios, o sabor daquela boca tão desejada. O beijo começou delicado, apesar do estado de excitação de ambos, até um ponto onde se intensificou muito. Ele aprofundou o beijo, as línguas se encontravam, se tocavam, numa dança sensual e excitante demais. Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, puxando, apertando, abraçando. Ele parou o beijo sôfrego e olhou para ela, que estava ofegante e corada.

"- Vamos embora daqui agora!"

E saiu puxando-a pela mão, tinha a urgência de estar com ela, a sós, à vontade ou iria pirar com o desejo que sentia.

* * *

**É isso gente! Sei que demorei, mas postei^^**

**Sou assim mesmo, liguem não. É apenas uma vida mais corrida do que eu gostaria.**

**Mais uma vez, agradecer review! Nesse caso, é no singular mesmo, uhauhauhuhauhauh...**

**Valeus Pride! Acho que você ainda vai ficar frustrado comigo, huahuahuahuhua, mas calma, ta chegando, kisss^^**

**Aproveitem, kisss^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto e seu universo não me pertencem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!

**CONTÉM CENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DESSE TIPO DE LINGUAGEM OU TEMA, POR FAVOR, NÃO LEIA!**

* * *

**Árdua Promessa Capítulo V**

Chegaram à casa da ninja, pararam a frente do portão, ele hesitou um pouco, afinal era a casa dela, onde haviam lembranças e sentimentos.

"- O que foi?"

"- Não sei você tem certeza que quer que eu entre? É a sua casa..."

"- Ora Shikamaru, aonde poderíamos ir? Na tua casa?"

"- É, tem razão... vamos!"

Entraram pela porta, alcançaram a sala já atrelados em um novo beijo quente, cheio de desejo e vontade. Ele desatou a echarpe que ela usava e começou a percorrer os lábios na macia pele de seu pescoço. Ela em resposta gemia baixinho, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o torso dele, por debaixo da camiseta. Ele soltou os cabelos da morena, espalhando os fios perfumados, aspirou o cheiro e mais uma vez a beijou. Foram trôpegos em direção ao quarto dela, a encostou em uma parede, afastou-se um pouco e admirou a beleza selvagem que a Yuuhi tinha, seu rosto corado, sua boca mais vermelha do que nunca, que deusa! Ele aproximou-se novamente dela, as mãos começando a desabotoar o vestido, cada botão era um beijo na pele macia e quente que era exposta, foi assim até o último, que terminava em suas coxas. Ela tirou a peça, ficando apenas com a lingerie, um fino e sensual conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, pretos, de renda. Ela aproximou-se dele e colocou suas mãos por baixo da camiseta que ele usava, foi aos poucos acariciando seu tronco, sentindo o calor do corpo, a textura de sua pele, a firmeza dos músculos, ele olhava pra ela, com a respiração acelerada, adorando o toque macios daquelas mãos. Ela tirou a peça de roupa, sentou-se a beirada da cama e puxou-o para si. Desatou o cinto, soltou o botão e o zíper da calça, deixando a peça cair aos seus pés. Shikamaru nem pensava nesse momento, só olhava para o que a kunoichi fazia. Seus olhos escuros e seu corpo todo tenso e dolorido de tanto desejo. Ela passou o dedo indicador no local onde o elástico da cueca dele encontrava-se com a pele, ele gemeu de prazer. No mesmo lugar onde ela havia passado o dedo, agora ela deslizava sua língua quente e molhada. Shikamaru mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar um grito. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, desfigurado de desejo, sorriu e continuou a doce tortura. Por cima do tecido macio da cueca que ele usava, ela tocou seu membro. Shikamaru sentiu e seu corpo vibrou com aquele toque, soltou o gemido rouco que continha. Pra piorar, ela passou a beijá-lo, Shikamaru apenas olhou o que ela fazia e soltou um gemido mais rouco e angustiado do que o anterior. Em cada lateral da roupa intima que ele usava, ela escorregou um dos indicadores e foi aos poucos baixando o pedaço de tecido que cobria sua intensa ereção. Quando finalmente deixou livre o membro pulsante dele, ela tocou com uma das mãos, sentiu o quão quente e rígido estava. Dessa vez o jounin achou que nçao poderia sentir mais prazer.

Não agüentando mais tal tortura, ele a levantou, segurando-a pelos ombros. Colou seu corpo nu ao dela, que ainda tinha a barreira da lingerie, beijou-a com mais urgência ainda. Seus dedos inábeis procuravam abrir o fecho do sutiã, mas era uma coisa um tanto difícil de ser feita. "Saco de coisa complicada!". Ela afastou-se um pouco dele, com um sorriso nos lábios, colocou as mãos para trás e num único gesto, soltou a peça negra, deixando-a cair e expostos os seus seios, cheios, macios, com a pela branca e arrepiada, seus mamilos tugidos e rosados. Ele aproximou-se dela novamente e tomou-os com as mãos.

A kunoichi ficou quieta, sentindo as mãos e lábios de Shikamaru percorrendo seus seios, descobrindo seu sabor. Ele baixou as mãos e encontrou a ultima peça que ainda a cobria. Fez como ela, enfiou os dedos pelas laterais e foi tirando a calcinha de renda macia, até que finalmente ela caiu aos pés de Kurenai. Ele afastou-se um momento e deliciou-se ante aquela visão magnífica.

"- Você é linda, perfeita!"

Kurenai puxou-o para si novamente, beijou-o com uma urgência desesperadora. Shikamaru estava louco, não aguentava mais aquela agonia, sua ereção esfregava-se no ventre dela, pedindo alivio. Ela foi o guiando para a cama, deitou-o e foi subindo por cima dele, tocando seu corpo, explorando suas coxas. Chegou ao seu membro ereto e pulsante, tocou-o levemente com os lábios, Shikamaru gemeu sofregamente "O que é isso? Que coisa deliciosa!". O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, agora além dos lábios, Kurenai também usava a língua, que contornava a cabeça lisa e tesa, fazendo Shikamaru ir ao céu. Foi aos poucos abocanhando e sugando levemente, levando sua mão junto, apertando e acariciando. Ele só olhava, não tinha força para fazer nada, a não ser sentir e observar, nem em seus sonhos mais quentes, imaginara aquilo. Kurenai era uma mestra no que estava fazendo!

De repente, ela para, olha para Shikamaru e começa subir por seu corpo, olhando para ele, com um sorriso muito sacana.

"- Foi bom?"

"- Bom? Você tá brincando! Isso foi o céu, nunca imaginei..."

"- Tolinho você ainda não viu nada..."

Nesse momento a ninja leva seus quadris ao baixo ventre do Nara, aproximando e tocando sua intimidade, quente e extremamente úmida na ponta do sexo dele. Quando ele sentiu aquele toque, ficou desesperado!

"- Hummmm... que delícia!"

Ele disse com uma voz rouca. Ainda mais excitada com a reação do jovem, ela foi aos poucos soltando o corpo sobre o dele, fazendo seus sexos se encaixarem, numa agonia quente e molhada. Foi devagar sentando-se, até encostar totalmente no corpo dele. Shikamaru apenas respirava aceleradamente, sentindo a feminilidade quente e úmida, apertando seu sexo pulsante, ela apertava muito, fazendo-o sentir sua maciez e umidade. Levou as mãos a cintura dela e ficou olhando a mulher que amava, tão entregue daquela maneira. Nesse momento, ela começou a movimentar os quadris, subindo e descendo com ajuda das coxas, fazendo movimento languidos e lentos, ao mesmo tempo que apertava seu pênis dentro dela. Shikamaru não pensou que poderia ficar mais deliciosa aquela sensação! A linda morena inclinava a cabeça pra trás, com os lábios vermelhos e carnudos abertos, sua respiração rápida e entrecortada, sua voz rouca e sussurrada, subindo e descendo, naquela dança que o enlouquecia. Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, Shikamaru ia ficando mais e mais excitando, sentido-a mais quente e mais molhada. Sentia quando ela apertava seu sexo, fazendo uma pressão deliciosa, não aguentaria mais aquela tortura. Ela gemia de forma rouca e baixa, ele não ia aguentar muito mais, arfava sofregamente... até que sentiu! Espasmos fortes e ritmados, o calor dentro dela havia aumentado muito, ficando ainda mais úmida. Ele chegou ao ponto máximo do prazer, espasmos davam o alivio que procurava, sentiu que sua seiva quente e viscosa invadia o corpo dela. Alcançara o orgasmo por sentir que ele havia chegado lá. Ela deitou seu corpo suado e satisfeito sobre o dele, a cabeça de lado, o cabelo espalhado, o rosto corado, o coração acelerado, a boca aberta e os olhos fechados. Ele tomou folego, virou o rosto dela, tirou os cabelos e deu um beijo carinhoso e delicado nos lábios dela, que sorriu de olhos ainda fechados.

"- Você está bem?"

"- Sim, estou ótima, apenas cansada. Acha que não dá trabalho tanto movimento?"

Disse ainda sorrindo e de olhos fechados. Nesse momento, ela saiu de cima dele, tirando-o de dentro de si e aconchegou-se nos braços do amante. Ele procurou seus lábios, beijando-a muito, seu rosto, seus olhos fechados, sua testa. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ficou ali, sentindo o corpo dela junto ao seu e seu próprio corpo se acalmando, acabaram adormecendo.

* * *

**Pronto, mais um capítulo!**

**E finalmente o LEMON^^**

**Espero que tenha sido bom, fiquei meio na dúvida de como escrever essa parte, mas gostei bastante! Espero que vocês também^^**

**Momento review: Rááááááááááá Prâido-kun! Chegou sua hora, espero que goste, hohohohohoho... Não vou ficar fazendo propaganda demais, vai que você nem tenha gostado né?**

**Valeu mesmo por todas tuas reviews, eu vivo te enchendo, huauhauhhahauhuah...**

**Mas são sempre super embasadas e me ajudam. Arigatou!**

**Pan, agora te chamo assim!**

**Adorei você ler minha fic, tive a mesma sensação que você, fiquei mega feliz^^**

**Que bom que você pode entender de boa a história, eu também sou ruim de nomes! Hahahahaha...**

**Espero que curta a parte picante, já tá acabando a história, mas antes tem coisas decisivas! Kisss, flor^^  
**

**Até o próximo capítulo gente, que será o último^^**

**Kisss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONTEM CENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO, SE VOCÊ TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS OU É SENSÍVEL A ESTE TIPO DE ASSUNTO, POR FAVOR NÃO LEIA!**

**Naruto e seu universo não me pertencem, é tudo de Kishimoto-sama!**

**

* * *

**

**Árdua Promessa Capítulo VI - Final**

Shikamaru esticou os músculos das pernas, estava sentindo-se leve e tranquilo, tivera uma noite de sono calma, sem sonhos!. Foi devagar percebendo o ambiente. Logo ouviria sua mãe chamá-lo, brava, como sempre. Ainda de olhos fechados foi despertando, espreguiçando-se... mas, algo estava estranho! Aquele cheiro não era do seu quarto, aquele tecido não era do seu lençol! Sentou-se na cama sobressaltado. Ele estava na cama de Kurenai!

Olhou em volta, procurando-a, nem sinal da kunoichi. Viu sua roupa, dobrada sobre uma cadeira no canto, levantou e aproximou-se. Viu também a roupa que ela usava na noite passada, tocou o tecido delicado do sutiã e sorriu.

"- Caramba! Aconteceu mesmo! Tive uma noite de amor com a mulher que tanto amo, minha primeira noite de amor..."

"- Eu queria mesmo saber se tinha sido sua primeira vez, agora você já me disse"

Ele parou por um segundo, sorriu e virou-se devagar em direção a voz que tinha ouvido.

"-Ohayo! Bem, agora você sabe o meu segredo."

Ela aproximou-se dele, vestindo um fino quimono de cetim rosado, fechado apenas pelo cinto da peça. Ficou parada, admirando a beleza nua e forte de Shikamaru, ele ficou um tanto sem jeito.

"- Não sei bem porque, mas fico feliz em saber!"

Foi chegando perto dela, tendo ciência de sua nudez e de uma nova e poderosa ereção, mas olhando firme em seus olhos, colocou as mãos no cinto da vestimenta dela, desatou demoradamente o nó, deixando-a nua também.

"-Você está linda..."

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo. Mas ele não fez o que ela esperava, ao invés de beijar os lábios dela, ele colhe delicadamente um dos mamilos rosados e o suga com delicadeza. Ainda de olhos fechados a morena sorri, levando as mãos aos cabelos dele, que pela primeira vez vê soltos, segurando sua cabeça e soltando um gemido rouco.

Shikamaru vai beijando o torso delicado, deixando uma trilha de beijos úmidos e quentes, baixando cada vez mais. Chega ao umbigo, continuando em direção ao ventre. Leva-a pra cama e ajoelha-se entre as suas pernas. Ainda beijando seu ventre, foi deslizando as mãos por suas coxas. Passou então a beijar a coxa direita dela, acariciando com as mãos ao mesmo tempo. Seus beijos iam intercalando o interior de cada uma delas, beijando a parte mais sensível das coxas. Kurenai de olhos fechados tinha a respiração ofegante e rápida. Shikamaru olhava para o semblante dela, feliz por conseguir deixá-la excitada.

Afundou seu nariz no monte de pelos macios e sedosos, aspirou o cheiro adocicado que havia ali, era um cheiro diferente, não era o perfume que ela usava. Imaginou que era o verdadeiro cheiro dela, senti-lo deixou-o muito excitado.

Foi beijando os pelos, até chegar a pequena fenda. Nesse momento um espasmo mais violento atingiu o corpo dela, olhou-a e recebeu em troca o olhar cheio de desejo e assentimento. Passou a língua mais profundamente na fenda, sentindo o doce e delicado sabor do mel que escorria dali, de um modo que parecia impossível, ele excitou-se ainda mais e ela gemia rouca, totalmente entregue.

Levantou uma das pernas roliças, para facilitar o acesso e não se fez de rogado. Beijou suavemente a feminilidade exposta. Ela agarrou os cabelos do moreno, mordendo o lábio inferior, respirando muito rápido. O Nara passou a lamber, exatamente onde o beijo a tinha feito gemer, dessa vez a reação foi ainda mais selvagem, cravou as unhas nos ombros dele. Ele sorriu e aprofundou os carinhos, alternando entre beijos, lambidas e sugadas.

Não demorou muito para que a morena alcançasse um orgasmo intenso e longo, que culminou num gemido profundo e rouco. Ficou alguns segundos quieta e ele aproximou-se do rosto dela. Quando finalmente ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo o shinobi perguntou:

"- Foi bom?"

"- Foi sim, você tem certeza que nunca tinha feito isso?"

"- Claro que já havia feito, milhares de vezes!"

O sorriso dela perdeu a intensidade e uma sombra tomou os olhos outrora tão brilhantes e felizes. Percebendo a mudança brusca, tratou de explicar.

"- Fiz isso sim, mas em meus sonhos, em pensamentos. Enquanto fantasiava o modo mais perfeito de te dar prazer."

Os olhos rubros brilharam novamente, um sorriso curvou os lábios sensuais.

"- Ah tá. Fiquei sem entender, você havia dito que era virgem. E depois disse que já havia feito isso tantas vezes."

"- Escute Kurenai, quando eu disse mais cedo, para mim mesmo, que era virgem, eu dizia a verdade. Nunca havia nem mesmo beijado ninguém. Primeiro porque sempre fui na minha e nunca tinha tido interesse nisso mesmo. Depois, o treinamento ninja passou a ser tão intenso, que essa possibilidade ficava cada vez mais remota. Até o momento que descobri o que sentia por você. Então, fui vivendo e deixando de lado a estreia da minha vida sexual. Isso tudo é muito problemático!"

"- Hahahaha, ah Shikamaru. Você e suas complicações! Bem, só posso dizer que me sinto lisonjeada em ser a sua primeira mulher e devo dizer que, você soube conduzir a situação de agora mesmo, com muita maestria."

"-Ah, como te disse, já "treinei" muito em sonhos e pensamentos. E foi até mais gostoso quanto eu imaginei, ao fiz o que sentia vontade de fazer. Além do que, queria retribuir o que você fez ontem."

"- Está totalmente retribuído!"

Ela abraçou-o, ele sentiu-se muito feliz. Mas de repente, um pensamento cruzou sua mente. Muito sério, afastou-a de seus braços e a olhou firmemente.

"- E agora? O que faremos?"

"- Como assim?"

"- Bem, eu já disse o que sinto por você. Eu a amo e não quero que fique apenas no que tivemos agora. Quero ficar com você, Kurenai. Cuidar de você e de Hiruzen mais de perto, quero estar ao lado de vocês."

"- Eu imaginei que você fosse dizer isso. Eu sei dos seus sentimentos, e a partir do momento que eu percebi, comecei a sentir o mesmo por você. De um modo diferente do seu, mas me apaixonei por você. Mas confesso que tenho medo, medo do que vão pensar, medo do que vão dizer. As pessoas podem ser muito cruéis quando querem e tenho certeza que todos esperavam que eu vivesse num celibato eterno, depois que Asuma morreu."

Dizendo isso, baixou os olhos, tristes, uma lágrima escorreu e ela ficou calada. Shikamaru nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta dor na vida ao ver aquela mulher tão entristecida. Tocou seu queixo, de forma delicada, levantando seu rosto e olhando nos olhos dela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"- Ei, não fique assim. Ninguém tem nada haver com sua vida, ou com a minha! Se você aceita meu amor, isso é o que importa. Estaremos juntos para enfrentar a tudo e a todos! Esse é o momento em que descobriremos quantos amigos temos. Desde o momento em que você disse que Asuma entenderia um relacionamento entre a gente, o resto do mundo que se dane! Só quero ficar ao seu lado e de Hiruzen, nada mais me importa!"

A ninja sorveu cada palavra forte e decidida que ele havia dito, as lágrimas corriam abundantes em seu rosto, mas os lábios estavam curvados num sorriso iluminado. Shikamaru abraçou-a com muita força, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Naquele momento ele era capaz de lutar contra o mundo todo e proteger aquela que tanto amava, aquela que tinha prometido cuidar para o resto da vida. Com uma voz muito delicada e baixa ela disse:

"- Amo você, Shikamaru!"

Ele sorriu, com o peito transbordando de alegria, olhou-a nos olhos, acariciando seu rosto, respondendo:

"- Também te amo, Kurenai. Há muito te amo!"

Os dois abraçaram-se, esquecidos da manhã de domingo lá fora, que despontava bonita e viva, como o amor que acabava de ser declarado ali pelos amantes nus e felizes.

Mais tarde, Shikamaru mal podia acreditar no que sentia, mal podia acreditar na noite que tivera. Um sorriso não saia mais de seus lábios. Caminhava pela rua, de volta a sua casa, vindo de uma noite de amor e carinho esplêndida. "Agora é que vem a parte complicada, como vamos agir?"

Virou uma esquina e viu seu amigo Chouji, que veio sorrindo em sua direção.

"- E ai, onde vocês foram parar? Na hora que o Naruto chegou vocês sumiram!"

Ele deu um sorriso bobo e disse:

"- Eu segui seu conselho, fui ser feliz!"

"- Hahahahaha, sério?"

"- Sim, disse a ela tudo o que sentia, ela me disse algumas coisas também. Saímos e fomos pra casa dela e a tive em meus braços pela primeira vez. A melhor coisa do mundo!"

"- Viu só e você sofrendo por não ter coragem de tentar algo... perdendo seu tempo!"

"- Pode ser cara, mas não foi fácil. Se ela não tivesse sido receptiva, teria me fechado em copas pra sempre, nunca iria falar nada a ela, nunca!"

"- É, mas agora ficou tudo bem então, é só aproveitar!"

"- Sim, mais ou menos... agora que vem a parte complicada."

"- Como assim, vocês não estão juntos? O que mais falta?"

"- Saber como as pessoas vão receber essa notícia!"

"- Hahahahahaha, ah Shikamaru, você sempre complicado! E o que as pessoas têm haver com a felicidade e o amor de vocês?"

Shikamaru pensou um pouco, não deixava de ser verdade o que ele havia dito. Andava tão preocupado com isso ultimamente, que nem ao menos pensava com clareza, suas habilidades estratégicas não estavam sendo usadas.

"- É Chouji, seu modo de pensar não está de todo errado, mas preciso fazer algo antes. Até mais!"

Chouji fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e Shikamaru saiu andando.

Chegou àquele local, sem muita pressa. Quantas vezes fora ali desde que tudo ocorreu? Nem sabia mais, perdera as contas.

Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o velho e conhecido isqueiro, acendeu e apagou algumas vezes. Seus olhos estavam fechados, como alguém que concentrasse muito em algum assunto. Abriu-os, olhou em volta, o grande e imponente memorial da família Sarutobi estava a sua frente. Ajoelhou-se um pouco, percebendo a seriedade do momento, não era algo fácil. Uma brisa soprou mais forte, seus cabelos mesmo amarrados, dançaram ao sabor do vento. De repente sentiu, uma presença forte e quente. Mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia que encontrara o que estava procurando, seus lábios se moveram num sorriso muito suave, quase imperceptível. Acendeu mais uma vez o isqueiro.

"- Yo Shikamaru! Que bom vê-lo aqui!"

Ele abriu os olhos e viu a figura fantasmagórica de seu sensei.

"- Yo Asuma! Quero falar com você."

"- É eu sei. Que bom que veio!"

"- Você me deu a missão de cuidar e proteger a tua família. Cumpri essa missão sem problemas, com muito carinho e respeito, tanto por eles, quanto por você. Mas, com o passar do tempo, as coisas foram mudando. Passei a ter sentimentos diferentes, lutei muito contra eles. Tentei camuflar, esconder, disfarçar. Mas nada, nada adiantou! Amo muito Kurenai e Hiruzen. Quero te pedir perdão por ter traído sua memória e sua confiança, porque o respeito muito."

Os olhos transparentes de Asuma estreitaram-se, ele olhou para seu pupilo e disse:

"- Shikamaru, quando disse para você cuidar do "Rei" dessa vila, referia-me as crianças, portanto, incluía meu filho também. Não o conhecia, ainda o esperávamos. Sei que você tem feito seu melhor e fico feliz por isso. Quanto a Kurenai, é uma mulher incrível! Acharia estranho se você, mesmo tão próximo dela, não sentisse nada! Você agora pode cuidar de sua promessa de uma forma diferente, mais intensa e mais próxima. Confiei e continuo a confiar os cuidados de minha família a você. Espero poder continuar contando com isso."

Shikamaru baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos novamente. Movimentou sem pressa o isqueiro prateado por entre os dedos.

"- Se você continua a pensar assim, não vou mais privar-me do que sinto. Só queria continuar a cumprir essa promessa sem ser um traidor de sua confiança e de seus sentimentos."

"- Shikamaru entenda. Estou em outro plano agora, onde o amor é acima de tudo o mais importante. Sentimentos como raiva, ciúmes, traição, aqui não existem! Tire esse peso do seu coração, o peso dessa árdua promessa e viva! Viva e seja feliz, cuide deles como eu faria, esteja do lado do meu filho, veja-o crescer e ensine tudo o que aprendeu comigo, faça-o ser um homem honesto, leal, fiel e de bom coração, assim como você é! Tire esses pensamentos tristes e ruins da tua cabeça! Agora preciso ir..."

Shikamaru, ainda de olhos fechado, acenou com a cabeça, uma fina e solitária lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu Asuma, como sempre o vira, um ar descontraído, tranqüilo. Mais uma vez abriu e fechou o isqueiro, uma nova lufada de vento desfez a figura translúcida de Asuma.

"- Arigatou, Asuma-sensei!"

Shikamaru percebeu que não precisava mais deixar seu coração tão pesado de culpa e remorso. A mulher que amava, o amava também e seu sensei aceitara esse amor. Hiruzen era tão importante para ele como fosse um filho seu. Não importava o que os outros fossem dizer, as pessoas podem ser cruéis, mas ninguém tem nada haver com sua vida e seu amor. Mais uma vez abriu o isqueiro, acendeu-o e ficou admirando a chama e o calor. Tão quente quanto seu próprio coração. Sentiu-se feliz!

FIM

* * *

**Bem, é isso gente!**

**Espero que gostem dessa minha primeira fic, que fiz com carinho e atenção!**

**Amei a experiência e quero repetir. Só não vou prometer que amanhã postarei uma nova, porque sou sim uma pessoa meeeeega enrrolada! Gomene =/**

**Mas quem sabe^^**

**É isso, quero agradecer agora, ao meu querido e amado Savior, valeu pelas discas, ajudas, ideias e paciência, aishiteiru Poja-kun^^**

**Agradecer também ao meu querido "Prâido-kun", pela paciência, pela audiência e por todas as reviews, que me deixaram muito feliz, valeu mesmo^^**

**Também a Kaa-san! Que mesmo não deixando reviews, leu tudo, sempre me dando dicas e conselhos. Você é demais, minha fortaleza de sakuras^^**

**Pro Tio, que disse que eu era tarada, huahuauhahuuhauha, mas recebi como elogio, além de dizer que gostou da minha fic e devia escrever mais^^**

**E por último, mas não menos importante, pra Pan-chan! Essa guria super fofa, que escreve fodonicamente beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, judia de um par de gêmeos deliciosoooooos, é um amor e veio conhecer meu jeito de escrever! Arigotou^^**

**Então é isso, espero que tenham apreciado, até a próxima!**

**Kisss^^**


End file.
